Additive manufacturing may be used to fabricate a component having a predetermined three-dimensional structure, typically by depositing material layer-by-layer or volume-by-volume to form the structure, rather than by removing material from an existing component. Additive manufacturing may be advantageous in many situations, such as rapid prototyping, forming components with complex three-dimensional structures, or the like. In some examples, additive manufacturing may utilize powdered materials and may melt or sinter the powdered material together in predetermined shapes, rather than depositing material at selected locations, to form the three-dimensional structures. In some examples, additive manufacturing techniques may include techniques such as fused deposition modeling, electron beam melting, selective laser sintering or selective laser melting, and stereolithography.